Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an image adjustment method.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a user operating a tablet computer. With the emergence of the multimedia era, the application scope of display devices is ever-increasing. Meanwhile, electronic devices equipped with display devices are also become more versatile and diversified, and have gradually become more familiar to people and extensively utilized. In addition to reading texts or view images, videos may also be viewed through electronic devices. An electronic device is exemplified by a tablet computer 1 in FIG. 1.
In general, a user face 5 needs to be right in front of the tablet computer 1 in order to correctly observe display contents. In practice, however, an angle of a user viewing the tablet computer 1 often changes. When the user face 5 views a display plane of the tablet computer 1 at a skew angle, the user may not be able to perceive a display image having an original normal scale.